


Second Chances < on hiatus >

by WildCard4505



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: New Human, No Romance, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slow Updates, Undertale Saves and Resets, i mean REALLY slow updates, i think sometimes it just happens, wierd point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard4505/pseuds/WildCard4505
Summary: What happens when a not so normal human goes on an adventure that wasn't there to have and skeleton learns he's not so alone.I'm bad at summaries but just give it a try





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first things first. I am slow at updates so there won't be a schedule. second, I love criticism as long as your not mean about (also please comment about grammar/spelling errors). Finally! Enjoy and welcome to this wild ride!

Run, it was the only thought in your head.

You dashed up the trail of Ebbot Mountain barely aware of your movements. Each rock and tree were ingrained in your mind, each jump and turn completed without thought as if you had run the path hundreds of times. Who knows, maybe you had. You were dimly aware of the angry voices following behind you. No doubt yelling at you to stop or come back, but the second you did that you would fail your mission again. You weren't sure how many “second changes” you had left, not to mention how many you could take. You were far past limit as of now.

A small clearing caught your eye but you spend no time sightseeing. A girl in purple sweater stood at the edge of a drop that to deep to see down. She tilted forward as you burst into action with new found energy, voices forgotten. You pulled her away on the safe ground but losing your own balance in the process. You fell backward into the abyss. You vaguely heard the girls alarmed screams but they became distant as a feeling of weightlessness overtook you.

 

‘ _I saved her’_ you thought as the light above shrunk to a pinprick.

  
‘ _I finally did it’_ you finished as pain hit you from all sides and your pinprick of light faded to nothing.


	2. Before or After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...uh...don't know how to summarize this without giving anything away but:  
> Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long. I'm not good at getting myself into a solid schedule yet. Hopefully I'll update soon and Thank You for being so unbelievably patient with me I start writing all these ideas down cause boy I gotta lot of them!
> 
> super quick I want to give you a key for the future in case it's weird how I'm writing this:
> 
> "words" - Speaking  
> 'words' (in italics too) - Thinking  
> Italics in general - well...You'll figure it out soon enough
> 
> Now without further ado Chapter 2!

_You sloppily ran up the hill. You lungs felt raw with each breath you took and with each step you ached even more, yet you ran. Curses and incoherent screaming spurred you on along with the heavy steps of the 3 high school boys just on your tail. With each yell you became more flustered and ran faster. Rocks seemed to jump into your path so you would trip and trees seemed so close that you should have never been able to weave through them. Your shoulders ached from hitting them on the wood as you ran._

_You didn’t know how long you could keep this up. You chose this path randomly and it wildly unfamiliar to you. Logically you were past your limit; You shouldn’t be able to run anymore and you would bet the only reason you can now is due pure adrenaline rushing in your core._

_The yelling was louder now. Loud enough you make out words and phrases in the outburst. That meant that either they were getting faster or you were getting slower. ‘No-no I can’t let them catch up’ you thought desperately._

_You saw a small clearing up ahead. It was mostly dead grass with patches of green littering it’s surface. That wasn’t what worried you though. A wall of rock stood at the back to tall to climb quickly. Slightly burrowed in the side of it was a deep hole. Your hope plummeted, you had nowhere else to run. Your eyes wildly scanned the area looking for some way out of the mess you got yourself into. They latched on to a figure wearing a vibrant blue and purple sweater that was walking the hole._

_“HELP!” You yelled with last of your energy. The figure spun around startled by your voice. Your mind processed the new information in a matter of seconds. The figure was a girl that looked to be about your age, she was surprised, she tripped, she was going to fall._

_S_

_H_

_E_

_W_

_A_

_S_

 

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

_I_

_N_

_G_

 

_Your mind processed the new information in a second. You were a second too late to save her as she fell into the dark abyss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave grammar/spelling mistakes in the comments along with any Constructive Criticism you may have!


End file.
